1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wireless network services. In particular, the present invention relates to a method of and system for enabling the use of a wireless application on multiple wireless device platforms regardless of whether the wireless device is connected to a wireless network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lack of ubiquitous coverage of wireless networks often makes it impractical to roll out wireless applications to large workforces. While some members of the workforce may be in a wireless coverage area, others may not. Additionally, even members of the workforce who are in a wireless coverage area may occasionally find themselves without coverage, such as in a basement of a building or on an airplane.
Users of Go.Web™, a wireless service offered by GoAmerica, Inc., have found that although the ability to access and use wireless applications (e.g., Internet or World-Wide-Web applications) while in a wireless coverage area is beneficial, it would be even more beneficial if the same applications could be accessed and used when outside a wireless coverage area or inside a wireless coverage area where service is unavailable. A wireless application that can only be used when wireless service is available is of limited utility.
One solution to this problem is to create wireless applications that can be used when wireless service is unavailable. The problem with this solution is that the myriad of wireless devices in use today requires that multiple versions of the wireless applications be written, one for each wireless device platform. However, the costs associated with creating and maintaining multiple versions of the wireless applications is highly cost prohibitive.
A better solution, and the solution presented by the present invention, is to enable offline use of a wireless application wherein the wireless application is written independently of the operating systems of the wireless devices on which the application will be used.